


A Lilin's Heart

by aqd



Series: Halloween Countdown 2017 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: In his dreams he doesn’t get pestered by anybody, he doesn’t have to work and he needs no friends. All he needs is right there.Lavi.





	A Lilin's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part number five of my halloween countdown.
> 
> This was the first time that I wrote lucky. It was a lot of fun.
> 
> trigger warnings: sexual content

There are good times and there are bad times in life. Tyki has one of his bad times.  
  
He doesn’t like his job, his brother wants that he gets married, his boyfriend broke up with him, he has barely friends, because all he does is working and trying to avoid his family. It’s a bad time, a very bad.  
  
And then the dreams start and it’s such a nice change. In his dreams he doesn’t get pestered by anybody, he doesn’t have to work and he needs no friends. All he needs is right there.  
  
Lavi.  
  
Tyki sometimes wonders how his brain managed to come up with such an elaborated person. Lavi is Tyki’s type, perfectly. He’s a little shorter than Tyki, leaner, has soft features and when he smiles his whole face lights up. So does Tyki’s, every time. There are thousands details about him and Tyki loves all of them. How green his eye is, only one of them. How much his eyepatch flatters his features. The freckles scattered over cheeks, nose, shoulders. Soft hair nestling to his cheeks. And his body.  
  
Tyki can’t remember even one dream Lavi has worn something. It’s not like he needs clothes. The dreams are intense and sometimes Lavi’s hands and his mouth feel so impossibly real.  
  
Lavi always wants him, nothing is off limits. Tyki dreams nearly every night of him and the dreams get better and better. Lavi knows everything he enjoys, every sensitive part of his body, he clears his head and his problems disappear, at least for a while. And he allows Tyki to do with him whatever he wants. To touch him, to kiss him, to suck blooms of red into his skin, to fuck him, to make love to him.  
  
Afterwards he always wakes up and feels so satiated, more than after real sex with somebody, who isn’t spawn of his fantasy. Lavi visits him every night and even when he’s just napping. It’s great.  
  
For a while.  
  
Soon weird things start to happen. Tyki doesn’t notice the first sign that something isn’t right, but one of his co-workers does. It’s a barb, not even very malicious. It causes Tyki to go to the restroom and examine himself in the mirror and finally he sees it.  
  
It’s a lovebite on his neck, nearly completely hidden under his hair. Tyki stares into the mirror, eyes wide, and he just doesn’t understand. Maybe it’s just a bruise, he says to himself and manages to stop thinking about it. Until more of them appear. On his back, his neck, chest, the inner sides of his thighs. The lovebites are exactly where Lavi had his mouth in the dreams Tyki loves so much. He starts to wear scarfs to hide them and then the scratches show up. Every morning new ones. On his back and chest, left behind by short nails, accompanied by moans and gasps.  
  
This goes on for a while until he’s strewn with marks. He even goes to a doctor, who doesn’t have an explanation, aside from the possibility that he sleepwalks and hurts himself without noticing. It’s absurd, because there’s no way he can leave behind lovebites on his own neck, but Tyki still clings to the explanation, because there isn’t another.  
  
Until Tyki wakes up one night and there’s a hand, gently running its fingers through his hair. He lies stone-still, eyes wide and stares into the darkness. At first he thinks he’s still dreaming, but there is no ease. He doesn’t feel as light as he does in his dreams. His back still hurts from a long day at work, the scratches on his chest itch and he’s thirsty. And so he just lies there, until he musters up the courage to slowly reach out and blindly feel for the switch of the little lamp on his nightstand, horrified who’s going to lie next to him. His whole body tenses up and he’s reading to beat the shit out of the guy, but then the light flickers on and Tyki falters.  
  
Yes, there’s somebody next to him. In his bed. Still caressing his hair. But it’s not some guy.  
  
It’s Lavi.  
  
“Hey there,” he says, voice so very soft, eye so green, smile so warm. Tyki stares at him and swallows hardly. He sometimes imagined meeting him in real life, to feel and taste him, but right now he can’t think straight. His blood rushes in his ears, his mouth is incredibly dry and he’s in a cold sweat.  
  
Lavi softly frowns and sits up. “What is it, my love?” he asks and smooths a hand over Tyki’s cheek. “Don’t you feel good?” His voice is very gentle, but Tyki just stares at him, not able to form a single word. Lavi tilts his head and then he gets up. Just now Tyki notices that he’s naked, just like in the dreams. He listens to the sound of bare feet on wooden floor and then Lavi’s back. He has a glass of water in his hand. “Sit up and drink something,” he says and nudges his arm with a smile, when Tyki doesn’t move. Finally he does and his hand won’t stop shaking. Lavi has to close his hand around Tyki’s to keep the glass from sliding out of his grasp. Soon the glass is empty and Lavi takes it out of his hand to place it on the nightstand. Than he just sits next to Tyki and examines him with a beautiful smile on his face.  
  
Tyki, feeling now less dizzy, still stares at him, before he tentatively reaches out, only to draw his hand back immediately, as soon as he feels soft skin under his fingers. “What the fuck?” is the first thing he can say and Lavi starts to laugh, a wonderful sound.  
  
“Yeah, sometimes dreams come true,” is all he says and then he tilts his head once more. “Tyki?” he adds softly.  
  
“Yes?” Tyki can’t stop staring at him. He has lost his mind or at least he’s hallucinating. There is no other explanation. Or he died in his sleep and is now in his personal heaven. He has no idea what’s going on.  
  
“How about you stop thinking so much?” Lavi suggests and bites his bottom lip. “I want to make you feel good,” he adds and the way he smiles at Tyki goes even in his bewilderment straight to his dick. He wants to answer something, but then Lavi’s mouth is on his own urgently and one of his warm hands sneaks under the blanket. Tyki grabs his shoulders to hold him at arm’s length and Lavi laughs.  
  
“Wait,” he says, still very flabbergasted. “This… you’re not real. Why the fuck are you here?”  
  
“Is that really so important?” Lavi asks and frees himself, but only to wrap his arms around Tyki. His skin feels smooth and warm and a shiver erupts between Tyki’s shoulder blades and darts over his back. “Maybe the universe wants compensate you for the last hard months. Or maybe I’m a gift of God, because you’re such a good person. Or maybe I was real the whole time and you didn’t notice. Who cares?” His lips brush over Tyki’s and his hands smooth over his back. “I certainly don’t. There’s only one thing I care about. Do you want to know that it is?” He asks and he’s way too close. He smells just like in the dreams, like the bodywash Tyki’s first crush used, like the candle in the room of his last boyfriend, like the freshly cut lawn in the night he lost his virginity. He feels so warm, smells so good and is so close.  
  
“Tell me,” he whispers, voice heavy. His fingers brush over Lavi’s naked arms.  
  
“About you and me,” he answers, warm breath touching Tyki’s ear. “Right now and right here.” He draws back and their lips touch once more as fleeting as before. Tyki stares another moment at him, but it’s a lost cause. “Tyki, make love to me.”  
  
And so he does.  
  
He throws all doubts over board, just like in the dreams. It’s even better. Every single one of his touches is just the right one, like his rhythm, like his kisses. Lavi moans and gasps under him, pupils blown wide, soft lips pliant against Tyki’s mouth and face flushed, and it’s just so easy to make him feel good.  
  
And he feels _so_ good. The worries are gone, so is the back pain. Tyki feels so light and feathery like never before in his life.  
  
They don’t sleep and Tyki loses track of how often they sleep with each other, how often he makes Lavi come, how often he takes him into his mouth, how often he moans his name. When he finally falls asleep at the crack of dawn, Lavi lies in his arms and his hand slowly wanders over Tyki’s back.  
  
When he wakes up to the angry call of his boss, because he didn’t show up at work, his bed is empty. He has fresh lovebites all over his body and the linen has to get changed. For the rest of the day Tyki wonders, if he seriously lost his mind, but only until he comes home, hours later than usually.  
  
He opens his bedroom door and there he is. Lavi sits on his bed and already waits for him, a soft smile on his lips.

  


It keeps going like this for a while.  
  
At day his boss screams at Tyki, his brother won’t stop pestering him, he sits every day in traffic. It’s incredibly annoying and he just wants to pack his backs and disappear, leaving everybody and everything behind.  
  
But there’s something that makes him keep going. It’s the thrill of anticipation on the way home. It’s a green eye, surrounded by long brown lashes. It’s a soft mouth melting against his own, wandering over his body. It’s a silent voice, echoing from the walls of his bedroom.  
  
Tyki’s days are bad, but his nights are great. He doesn’t sleep much, but he’s still well-rested every morning. On the weekend he barely leaves the house, only to get something to eat and cigarettes.  
  
It’s Sunday and already noon. Tyki sits upright in the bed, leaning against the bedframe, and has an arm around Lavi, whom he feeds with raspberries.  
  
“Don’t give them all to me,” he says and looks coyly up to Tyki. He loves Lavi’s voice.  
  
“But you like them so much,” Tyki replies and scatters kisses over his cheek, neck and shoulder. Lavi tilts his head and starts to laugh. “Open your mouth.”  
  
Lavi does and Tyki gives him another raspberry. His fingers brush over Lavi’s lips. “Don’t give them all to me,” he repeats and catches Tyki’s wrist. He looks up to him, while he takes his fingers into his mouth and gives them a slow suck. “You need your energy,” he adds after a moment and curls his tongue around Tyki’s fingertip.  
  
“Do I?” he asks with a grin and frees his hand to reach into his hair and kiss him. Lavi tastes like summer and Tyki feels so alive.  
  
They spend the whole day in bed, having sex, kissing, lying in each other’s arms.

  


“Lavi?” Tyki asks into the darkness and he stirs in his arms.  
  
“Yes, my love?” He sounds wide awake, he always does. His warm breath wanders over Tyki’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
Tyki stays silent for a few seconds and pulls him close, hiding his face in his hair. “Why are you here?” he finally asks and Lavi laughs softly.  
  
“Because you need me, silly,” he answers immediately and starts to knead the tense muscles of Tyki’s lower back. “Do you want me to leave?”  
  
“No!” Tyki’s embrace tightens, like Lavi could get up and disappear at any given moment. “I want you to stay here with me.”  
  
“Then I’m doing that.” Lavi nestles to his chest and Tyki feels his lashes fluttering over his skin.

  


When he’s not with Lavi, he’s thinking about him. All day long.  
  
It’s not only the sex, even though it’s more than great, the best he ever had. It’s more. It’s the glint in his eye, his smile, his voice. It’s wonderful.

  


But it doesn’t stay wonderful. After some time Tyki notices that he loses weight. He has dark circles under his eyes and suddenly he feels so tired whenever he’s not together with Lavi.  
  
Lavi starts to change, very slowly but steady, and Tyki needs some time to realize it. He’s less lean, his shoulders are broader, he gets taller, more muscular.  
  
Tyki’s boss sends him to the company doctor, who has no idea what’s wrong with him. He sends him home to rest a few days, which Tyki spends with Lavi in his bed.  
  
He gets more dominant than before and Tyki enjoys it, because Lavi doesn’t mind him being more passive and he feels as wanted as never before in his life.  
  
Tyki lies prone on the bed and Lavi is behind him and in him and Tyki can barely muffle his moans with the pillow. His eyes are set on the mirror of his wardrobe. On his own flushed face, short dark locks in disarray and sticking to his forehead. On Lavi’s face, freckles hiding behind a blush, the green of his eye devoured by his pupil. His phone starts to ring, but both of them ignore it and keep going. Lavi knows perfectly how to move to make Tyki squirm under him, helplessly moan, curl his toes, squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
“Fuck,” he gasps and Lavi’s grip around his hips tightens. He just moves him how he wants to and starts to laugh. “ _Fuck_ , Lavi.”  
  
“Aww, what is it, my love?” he teases him breathlessly and Tyki wants to answer, but then Lavi goes faster than before and there’s nothing he can do besides ramming his nails into the linen and moaning into the pillow. “My love, you feel so good.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Tyki finds somehow his voice back and snorts, only to arch his back a moment later, because Lavi changes the angle and finds his sweet spot. He keeps going, fast and steady, and all worries are gone. The only thing left is pleasure, bubbling somewhere under his stomach. “Lavi, I-”  
  
Lavi laughs once more and one of his hands sneaks under Tyki to touch him and that’s it. The orgasm is intense, blinding and one of the best he ever had. Tyki collapses on the mattress, gasping for air and his whole body tingles.  
  
Lavi pauses, still in him, and his hand smooths over Tyki’s sweaty back. He gives him a few moments to catch his breath and starts to play with his hair. Tyki shoots a look over his shoulder and moves slightly. “Keep going,” he says with a tired smile, still breathlessly, and so Lavi does.  
  
Afterwards they take a shower together and Tyki leans against Lavi’s broad shoulder and tries very hard to not doze off while he washes his back. Something is off and Tyki needs a moment to pin down what it is, but then he looks at Lavi and raises his brows.  
  
“Since when are you taller than me?” he asks puzzled.  
  
Lavi’s hands move up and into his hair. “I’m not taller, we’re the same height,” he answers carelessly and starts to wash Tyki’s hair.  
  
“Okay, since when are you as tall as me?” Tyki corrects himself and stares at him.  
  
“Maybe I was always as tall as you and you didn’t notice.” His voice is as serenely as before and Tyki contemplates for a moment. He could just close his eyes and enjoy the hands in his hair, but it bugs him.  
  
“Like I didn’t notice that you were real?” He doesn’t give up and now Lavi frowns.  
  
“Why are you angry?” he asks and wraps his arms around him. His face is very soft and Tyki immediately returns the embrace.  
  
“I’m not angry. How could I?” He moves one of his hands until it lies on Lavi’s cheek and smiles at him. “I’m… I’m just wondering.”  
  
Lavi doesn’t answer, instead he kisses him and Tyki lets go.

  


His coworkers keep telling him how bad he looks and Tyki can’t even hold it against them, because they’re right. He’s too pale, his eye circles too dark and his cheekbones too prominent. His work gets worse and worse and his boss talks to him in all seriousness and tells him to take better care of himself or search for another job.  
  
At night he tells Lavi about it while lying next to him and enjoying his cool fingers playing with his locks.  
  
“Do you want me to cheer you up?” he asks with the sly smile Tyki loves so much, but he’s not in the mood and shakes his head. Newly he feels all the time exhausted, even when he’s with Lavi, who looks as good as never before. He’s bubbling over with energy, while Tyki only wants to sleep all day long, even though he doesn’t feel better afterwards.  
  
“I’m so tired,” he says with heavy lids and sighs silently. “Sorry.”  
  
Lavi just shakes his head and smiles. “It’s fine. Sleep a little, my love.”

  


Soon Tyki loses his job, because he keeps coming too late or just stays home. His brother is as angry as never before, because Tyki doesn’t show up to the family gatherings and doesn’t call the women back, who are according to his brother absolutely perfect for him. In the end Tyki barely leaves his house.  
  
All he does is staying all day in bed with Lavi, who keeps kneading his back, playing with his hair, scattering kisses over his face.  
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Tyki says silently and looks up to him. Lavi smiles at him like he always does.  
  
“I think you just need some rest and love,” he answers and starts to kiss his neck. Tyki closes his eyes with a sigh and wraps his arms around him.

  


A few days later he has to leave his apartment, because his brother threatens to cut off the money he gives him on a regular basis and which Tyki needs to keep his home. So he visits him and expects a major bollocking, but in the end his brother is earnestly worried about him. Tyki can barely listen, because all he can think about are Lavi’s strong arms around him and so he leaves after a while, dismissing his brother’s suggestion to stay for some time and get well again.  
  
Tyki walks with heavy steps through the streets, only to stop in front of a flower shop.  
  
Half an hour later he’s finally home, which is good because he feels like he can’t take another step. He’s sweating and swaying and once more he wonders, what’s wrong with him. He’s normally never sick, he has at the very most a light cold in winter, but nothing like this. He opens the door and the only good in his life already waits for him.  
  
Lavi wears one of his shirts, once to wide, now perfectly fitting, and smiles warmly. “Tyki,” he says and reaches out for him. Tyki wraps his arm around him and kisses him, before lifting the other hand he has kept behind his back until now.  
  
“For you,” he whispers against his lips and draws back to examine Lavi’s face. His green eye wanders to the flowers in Tyki’s hand and he looks surprised at him, before he starts to smile.  
  
“For me?” he asks and takes the bouquet in his hand. Tyki nods and cups his cheek. “Why?”  
  
“Because they reminded me of you,” he replies and kisses him.  
  
Lavi wraps his arms around him and returns the kiss ardently. One of his hands wanders down and to Tyki’s belt, but he catches his wrist.  
  
“You don’t have to do that every time,” he says and examines Lavi’s beautiful face. He doesn’t grow tired of looking at him. Lavi raises his brows questioningly and so Tyki adds, “Initiating. Every time I’m doing something for you, you sleep with me. You don’t have to do that.”  
  
“But you like sleeping with me,” Lavi answers puzzled and stares at him.  
  
“Of course I do.” Tyki takes his face in his hands and frowns softly. “But I don’t want you to think that you have to have sex with me all the time.” He steps back and casts his eyes down. He has thought about this a lot in the last days. “And you say never no, no matter what I suggest. I… Sometimes I feel like I’m taking advantage of you, because you’re afraid of saying no.” Tyki self-consciously shoves his hands into his pockets and examines his feet.  
  
It’s silent for a very long time and finally Tyki can’t endure it any longer and looks at Lavi. For the first time his smile is completely gone. He stares at Tyki, eye wide and the flowers still in his hand.  
  
“Why… why do you care?” he asks deeply bewildered and Tyki is taken aback for a moment.  
  
“What?” he says and slowly gets angry. “Of course I care. Lavi, are you serious?”  
  
Lavi doesn’t answer, he just stares at Tyki and suddenly he falters. He inhales deeply and stumbles back until his back hits the wall. “You… you…” he whispers aghast. “You… you love me,” he finally grits out and now Tyki stares at him.  
  
“Yes, I do,” he answers and frowns. “I know I didn’t say it out loud, but to be honest, I thought you know.” He steps closer and curls his hands around Lavi’s wrists. “Of course I love you.” His voice gets tight, but only for a moment. “I love you,” he repeats and smiles at him.  
  
But Lavi doesn’t return his smile. He presses his lips together and his eye flits aside.  
  
“Lavi?” Tyki’s cold hands wander up his arms and over his cheeks. “Lavi, what is it?”  
  
“You can’t… you can’t.” Lavi stares at him and then he steps aside, still staring at Tyki, eye too wide. “You can’t,” he repeats and for a moment Tyki fears he’s going to cry, but then he blinks and Lavi is gone. Like he has never been there in the first place.  
  
“Lavi?”  
  
The bouquet lies on the ground and Tyki inhales shakily. “Lavi?” he repeats, but there’s nothing but silence.  
  
Lavi’s gone and all that is left are withered tulips.

  


Tyki doesn’t leave his bed for three days. He embraces the pillow, which still smells like Lavi, and his heart won’t stop aching. It’s not the first time in his life that he’s lovesick, but he was never before with an intensity like this. He can barely sleep or eat and he can’t stop thinking about him.  
  
But even with a broken heart, he slowly feels better, at least physically. He gains weight, he feels less weary and the few hours sleep he gets at night are calmer.  
  
After a while he gets up, because life has to go on, and he wonders, if he really lost his mind, if Lavi was a kind of hallucination or the symptom of a psychotic meltdown. Tyki gets a new job and even though he feels so much better than in the last weeks, the longing won’t stop. It’s not only the sex, it’s Lavi’s smell, the taste of his skin, the glint of his eye, his smile, the sound of his voice.  
  
Tyki misses him so incredibly much.

  


A few weeks pass and he’s back on his old form, feeling healthy and well-rested, but his heart stays heavy.  
  
He sits in his small apartment and swipes through a dating app in the hope of finally forgetting him, even though he knows that it’s in vain, because he didn’t even change the slip of the pillow Lavi used to sleep on. It still lies on his bed and he still hides his face at night in it, though doesn’t smell anymore like him. Tyki rubs his face and sighs soundlessly.  
  
“Tyki.”  
  
He freezes, heart throbbing against his ribcage, before he drops his hand and falters.  
  
Lavi sits cross-legged on his bed and examines him unusually seriously. Tyki inhales shakily and gets up and for a moment he’s incredibly angry, but he only has to look at him and his rage subsides and all that’s left is the joyous beating of his heart.  
  
He wants to say something, maybe his name, but the words won’t come out and so he just stumbles towards him and throws his arms around him. And finally he’s back in his arms. Tyki buries his nose in his soft hair and pulls him close.  
  
Lavi returns the hug tentatively and his cool hands rub over Tyki’s back.  
  
“Lavi,” he finally chokes out and can’t stop the tears from running over his cheeks. “Lavi.”  
  
“Tyki,” he replies and draws back to take his face in his hands.  
  
“Why did you leave?” Tyki asks and wipes his face with the back of his hand.  
  
Lavi smiles at him, but it’s different than usually. It’s sadder. “Because you can’t love me,” he answers softly and Tyki doesn’t understand.  
  
“But I do. _So much_.” His hands dance over Lavi’s cheeks and his shoulders and he can’t stop smiling, because he’s finally back. “Lavi, I love you.”  
  
“But you can’t,” he repeats and his face twists in misery. “Tyki, you _can’t_.” He looks like he’s about to cry and Tyki’s heart aches in his chest. He embraces him, cups his cheek and kisses him. Lavi stays for a moment stiff in his arms, but then he melts into the kiss. “You can’t,” he whispers against his lips and Tyki pushes him down on the mattress and kisses him ardently.  
  
“But I do,” he repeats and Lavi tightens his cold hands around his shoulders.  
  
It’s different than usually. It’s urgent and desperate. Their hands don’t wander, they stay on cheeks and shoulders, curled against skin. The kiss is slow and passionate and goes on and on.  
  
“I love you so much.” Tyki keeps whispering these words against his lips, into his ear, his hair, against his skin. He kisses his neck, his shoulder, brushes his thumb over his bottom lip. Lavi holds him tight, presses his nails into his skin, twists his fingers into Tyki’s hair.  
  
“You can’t,” he repeats and then he’s crying, big round tears rolling over his cheeks, before he hides his face behind his hands and turns over onto his side, curling up.  
  
“Lavi.” Tyki’s hands dance over his side and back, before he closes them around Lavi’s shoulders and pulls him into his arms. “Lavi.”  
  
“You can’t love me,” Lavi whispers silently in Tyki’s arms.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Tyki lays a hand under his chin to get Lavi to look at him and brushes his thumb over his wet cheek. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Lavi examines him for a long moment, before he wipes his face and inhales deeply. “Because I’m killing you,” he croaks and squeezes his eye shut. “And I don’t want you do die. Tyki, you can’t die.”  
  
Tyki stares at him. “I… what? Why…? You aren’t killing me. If anything you’re the reason I get up in the morning.” He smiles at him, but Lavi’s face gets hard. He frees himself out of Tyki’s arms and moves until there’s an arm length between them.  
  
“Tyki,” he says and for a moment he sounds so tired. “Don’t act like you didn’t notice. I’m gone for four weeks and you look so much healthier than before.” He wipes his face and inhales deeply. “It was my fault that you were so sick and weak.”  
  
“I don’t understand.” Tyki moves closer and lays an arm around him, because he has to touch, to feel him, to make sure he’s really there.  
  
Lavi looks up to him and tries to smile, but there’s no joy in his face. “Tyki, I’m not a human.” He wants to say something, disagree, but Lavi lays a finger on his lips and he falls silent immediately. “And I’m very sure that you know it. Maybe you don’t want to accept it, but you have to know.” He closes his eye for a moment and then he examines his own hands. “You dreamed of me and suddenly I was really there. You even asked me, if I was real.”  
  
“But you are real.” Tyki grabs his shoulders and shakes him slightly. “You’re here and I can feel you. You are real, Lavi.”  
  
“Of course I’m real,” Lavi replies, all of sudden angry, and jumps to his feet. “I am real, but I’m not a human. _Not_ human, do you hear that?”  
  
Tyki stares at him and his own calm causes Lavi’s anger to fume away. “But… if you’re not human, what are you?”  
  
Lavi sits back down and rubs his face tiredly. “There are many words for my kind, but I think the most popular is Incubus.” He examines Tyki for a long moment. “That’s what I do. I visit humans at nights and then I take their… I don’t know how you want to call it. Vigour? Energy? Their life?” He sighs. “And that’s why you can’t love me, because if I stay with you, you are going to die sooner or later.”  
  
It’s very silent for a while. Tyki just stares at him and his head won’t stop spinning. Of course he noticed how much better he feels since Lavi left. How much more energy he has. How much healthier he is. And a little part in him never stopped pointing towards the conglomeration of absurdities. Lavi visited him in his dreams and suddenly he appeared in real life. He looked healthier and stronger when Tyki felt sick and weak. He disappeared into thin air and left behind a bouquet of tulips, just moments before in full bloom, and suddenly withered. And he emerged in the blink of an eye and suddenly sat on Tyki’s bed. Of course he noticed, even though he refused to believe it.  
  
“Do you love me?” he suddenly asks and is surprised by his own words. So is Lavi.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you love me?” Tyki repeats and examines him. “Because I think you do. Maybe not as much as I love you, but you have feelings for me.”  
  
Lavi raises his brows and then he starts to laugh and it doesn’t sound wonderful at all. It’s bitter and devoid of any mirth. “Tyki, I’m an Incubus. Of course I don’t love you,” he scoffs and doesn’t stop laughing. “Are you serious?”  
  
Tyki examines him and is surprised how calm he is. He’s not a hothead, but by now he would normally at least be exasperated, but he isn’t. “You didn’t kill me. Instead you left and now you came back,” he answers composedly and the smile falls out of Lavi’s face. “And you cried. Why would you do any of this, if you didn’t care about me?”  
  
Lavi casts his eyes down and draws his legs up to hide his face behind his knees. “Because nobody ever loved me before,” he says after a while, voice very silent and hardly audible.  
  
“That’s impossible,” Tyki replies immediately and Lavi looks up in surprise. “How can one be with you without loving you?” Lavi examines him for another moment and then he starts to laugh, but this time it sounds completely different. It’s the same way he laughs, when Tyki tickles him or whispers silently nonsense into his ear. It’s genuine.  
  
“Charmer,” he replies laughingly, before getting serious once more. “Of course people have crushes on me, but they don’t love me. Not like you do. I’m just a fantasy for the most of them. I’ll do whatever they want. There is nothing off limits.” He examines Tyki. “I never talk back and I always agree, whatever you say.” He stretches his legs and leans back until he lies on the bed and examines the ceiling. “People don’t love fantasies.”  
  
Tyki moves closer until he right next to him, before leaning over him and examining his face. “But I do,” he answers earnestly. He cups Lavi’s cheek and smiles at him. “And I missed you so much. Yes, I feel better and healthier, but that didn’t stop me from missing you every day and every night. And not just because of the sex,” he adds when Lavi wants to say something and he stays silent. Tyki lies down next to him and pulls him into his arms, before burying his face in soft red hair. “Please stay.”  
  
“Tyki,” Lavi starts and draws back to look at him. “I don’t want you to die. This is a goodbye,” he adds and for a moment Tyki thinks he’s going to cry again, but in the end he blinks a few times and his cheeks stay dry.  
  
“Please stay.” He pulls him closer. “Please.”  
  
Lavi looks at him, eye a little too wide, for a very long moment and swallows. He curls his fingers into the front of Tyki’s shirt and frowns softly. “Tyki, I have to take somebody’s energy or I’m going to die.” He sits up and Tyki with him, still an arm around him. “If I don’t take yours, I have to plaque another person.” He looks up to him and examines him closely. “That’s the only way.”  
  
“So…” Tyki begins and now he’s the one who’s frowning. “So, I have to share you?”  
  
Lavi nods and sighs. “I want you to think a few days about it, okay?” He lays a hand on Tyki’s cheek and smiles at him. “Make a decision.”  
  
“And then?” Tyki puts his own hand over Lavi’s.  
  
“And then you call for me,” Lavi replies and only a moment later he’s gone, the warmth of his hand is still ghosting over Tyki’s cheek.

  


A few days pass, but less in agony than before. Tyki misses him terribly, but this time he isn’t as devastated, because the only thing that’s separating them is a decision and one word.  
  
At night he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom and smooths a hand over the cold side of the bed. At work Lavi’s smile ghosts through his head. In the evening he sits in his empty apartment and it’s so terribly silent that it’s nearly unbearable.  
  
In the end he thinks about it for one week, even though he already knows the answer, deep at heart.  
  
“Lavi?” he asks one night into the silence of his bedroom and only has to blink once and there he is. “Hey,” he says with a smile, which Lavi returns immediately. He looks thinner than before.  
  
“Tyki.” The sound goes through Tyki’s whole body, from his head to his feet and right through his heart. He reaches out and takes Lavi’s hand. “Did you make a decision?”  
  
“Promise me that you will always come home to me,” he asks and presses Lavi’s fingers. Lavi inhales deeply and his eye threatens to dwell over, but his smile doesn’t cease.  
  
“I promise,” he answers and lays his other hand on top of Tyki’s. “Tyki, promised.”  
  
Tyki beams at him and frees his hand, but only to raise his blanket. Lavi moves and crawls immediately under it and wraps an arm around Tyki’s waist. “Lavi,” he whispers into his hair and he looks up to him, eye glinting as bright as never before. “You’re the best that has ever happened to me.”  
  
Now he’s really crying and hides his face in the crook of Tyki’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispers and Tyki embraces him and rubs his back.  
  
“Thank you for showing up in the first place,” he answers and is delighted to hear him laugh silently.  
  
He closes his eyes with a sigh and soon he falls asleep with Lavi in his arms and a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week with part #6: "Stolen Steps". It's a divination au and the ship is laviyuu.  
> I'll probably upload it on saturday, a day later than planned. I have another idea for a scene I want to add, but I don't have time to work in it before friday.
> 
> Have a nice week!


End file.
